Into the future
by Dcatbob
Summary: Wildfire has to leave the Teen Titans when a problem arises on his planet, leaving behind his friends and the girl he anning a rewrite and will post new chapters when their ready.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing at all expect my mind

Hello my name is Rachel Grayson; I'm 16 years old and leader of the teen titans a group of teenage superheroes. Raven (Rachel Roth), Beast boy (Garfield Logan), Cyborg (Victor Stone) and my boyfriend Wildfire (Kar'ider) are my team. It's a normal at titan tower and by normal BB and Cyborg playing video games, raven mediating, wildfire cooking some tamerian recipe and I was fiddling with the locket on my neck, wildfire gave it to me with together forever Kar'ider Rachel in tamerian engraved on the back.

"wi-" I started but was interrupted by the alarms shrieking loudly causing me to jump up from my seat by counter, wildfire to drop the bowl he was holding, causing to shatter on the floor, raven to fall out of her floating position and hit floor and BB and Cyborg's game to cut off. Raven, wildfire and to rush to the screen, on it was the outside of the tower the screen showing and a young girl about 15 or so with brown ponytailed hair wearing traditional tamerian clothing was tangled in one our traps.

Kari 'Ander cried wildfire recognizing the girl causing us to stare at him. Some minutes later the girl was sitting on our couch, normally she'd be in the questioning room if she'd tried to get in but she's not an enemy or anything similar to that. She began to explain how she traveled to tamerian to earth seeking out Kar'ider but I noticed she left out why she needed him. "Why do you need wildfire, it must be important if you traveled this far" I said.

"I like to speak to Prince Kar'ider alone if I may" asked Kari' Ander, I was about to protest when wildfire agreed. So we left the room and went into the hallway, I was worried out of my mind because this never happened before.

**Wildfire's POV**

I saw robin about to protest out of the corner of my eye but I agreed to talk to Kari' Ander alone because something told me this wasn't a friendly visit, the rest of my team left the room and went into the hallway. Kari' Ander what bring you to earth I asked approaching the subject, oh prince its horrible our king has passed but that's not all they want you to rule next but you have to marry Kal'idor and if you don't the gorgons take over tamerian said Kari' Ander tearfully. I was shocked but shook it off and some to think it over; she said I had until the end the week which was than 24 hours away and I started of everything I would leave behind Robin, the girl I love, raven, my best friend, beast boy's jokes and upbeat humor and Cyborg with mechanical machines that I found so interesting but I knew I had to go tamerian, this my planet, my people, my home and I just couldn't abandoned it. Alright ill go I said causing Kari' Ander to stare and say "oh prince I'm so sorry I was wish their was some other way. I said it was alright and then walked to the hallway to explain to my team what was happening and hoped to my god that would understand.

**Robin' POV**

We were out there for at ten minutes then showing wildfire, I was going to say something then I noticed the grim look, the rest of the titans must of noticed because they did nothing but at wildfire. I broke the silence first and asked what was wrong, stared for moments then explained; it was silent for a minute then raven was staring in shock, Cyborg and BB were asking talking rapidly to wildfire and all I could do was stare at wildfire like he wanted to sing that thousand verse song from tamerian.

**Later that night…**

I was sitting in my room without my mask on with the lights; I was in total shock because my boyfriend was getting to girl he didn't I mean the reason if the lives I cared about were in danger I would do it to. My thoughts were interrupted by my door creaking open, it was wildfire, "Rachel- he said Don't! I shouted knowing where this was going and didn't want to hear it. Kar'ider sighed and sat down next and said "I know that this isn't easiest thing considering our relationship and it isn't easy for but I have to do this but I always love you Rachel" He got up and started to walk to the door but I run and hugged him from behind, I know I said with tears running down my cheeks staining his shirt. Kar'ider turned andkissedmefullon the mouth his tongue tangling with mine, my legs got to weak to hold me up and we collapsed on my bed. I gasped when his hands started to go under my uniform, it was a blur but I remember warmth, some pain and pleasure.

**Next the morning**

I woke up, the light was shining through my window and my memories came rushing back, I looked around expecting to Kar'ider but all I saw was a letter addressed with trembling hands I picked it up and opened it, it said:

**Dear Rachel**

** I would've said goodbye but you where sleeping so peacefully and thought if anyone deserved some peace and rest it's you. I left early this morning when everyone was sleeping; I am going to miss you very much but I am never going am forget any of you and hope you will all remember me as well. Words cant began to explain how I feel but I always love you and I hope we can meet on good terms if there is a possible and I understand**

** Sincerely **

** Kar'ider**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapters 2 redo**

**I own nothing **

14 years had passed since left Kar'ider had left earth and returned to tamerian, and life had gone on as nothing had happened but life was different from then, very different.

Underneath a purple blanket was a figure curled into a ball, waiting to be woken up. The sun was peeking in through the purple curtains, as the door creaked open revealing 2 10 year old, one with red hair, tied into a ponytail and natural spiky black hair much like his father. They slowly and quietly crept over to the sleeping figures bed and then jumped on the figure causing it to give a girly shriek. The blanket was thrown over the twins when the figure shot up to reveal a 13 year old girl with matted black waist length hair that curls and emerald eyes that were glowing green.

'Kristina Mary Gordon, Thomas Jim Gordon what have I said about jumping on me when I'm sleeping" said the disgruntled girl known as Mari' Ander Gordon** (1)**

To not to do so…said Thomas in a mimic of Mari's voice

Because we could seriously hurt you" Finished Kristina in her cheerful tone

"What the commotion about, I heard screaming said the redhead man with blue, known as James standing in the doorway next to a woman with curly black hair that went down her back and eyes as blue the ocean Known as Rachel Gordon.

Jumping on Mari again said Rachel in a knowing that knew that the twins would not stop even if their lives depended on it.

Well now that you're up, breakfast is ready and you 3 have school said dad, causing me to groan with reluctance.

My parents and sibling shuffled out the door, the door closing behind leaving alone. I stared it was 6 o'clock exactly then got up and walked my bathroom. My bathroom is white with a white toilet, sink, a bathtub with a purple shower curtain and purple bath mats. I turned the hot water on in my bathroom then stripped off my purple tank top and shorts then step the spray. After showering I was dressed in my Gotham academy uniform with consisted of a white button up shirt, blue tie, white jacket, blue and white plaid skirt with black stocking and black high heels. I then grabbed my purple backpack and walked downstairs, to see Kristina and Thomas in their version of Gotham academy for elementary students (white shirts, brown ties, brown jackets, brown skirt and pants with mary-janes and brown shoes).Gotham was just for high school then it was turned a private school with an elementary, middle and high school division for gifted students. I sat down at the table and started at my plate that contained waffles, bacon, eggs and frozen fruit with a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice. After finishing my breakfast we all got into my dad's car and set off to Gotham academy, it was almost 7:30 which meant school would be starting soon.

AN: the titans don't that was Rachel was pregnant with Mari' when Kar'ider left and she went back, where she met up James Gordon her best friend and ex-boyfriend, who she got back together and eventually married. Mari' calls James dad because he was steady male figure besides the rest bat family, Wally and Roy.

Ages

James: 33

Rachel: 30

Mari: 13

Thomas and Kristina: 10


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Chapter 3: Gotham days

September 1st

The car pulled up to Gotham academy, students of all ages in different types of uniforms crowded the courtyard, chattering like a hive of buzzing bees. I exited the car followed by Kris and Tom. I walked through the iron gates, I turned and noticed Kris and Tom, I saw them talking to a tall boy with red hair and a petite girl with shoulder length blonde hair. I recognized them right away; the boy was Oliver "Ollie" Harper, the current Speedy and Stacy "Stace" Hawkins, the current Cat girl.

I turned away, quickly scanning for my friends in the crowd then I noticed them near a pillar by the entrance. Damian's jet black hair was slicked back in its normal manner; next to him was Colin Wilkes with his red hair forming neatly around his face and the with her jet black pulled back into a ponytail that hung down her back was Lian Harper my best friend since our days as toddlers.

I run to them, I hadn't seen them all summer since I went to summer camp with Kris and Tom and hugged Lian from behind startling her and Colin but not Damian due to his ninja senses.

"Mari!" said Lian in shocked face but I could the smile forming on her face, I released Lian and took a step back.

"Miss me?" I asked a hint of humor in my voice.

Lian and Colin doubled hugged me but Damian just "tted" like always but knew he missed me, I don't ask how but I just knew. The bell rang indicating it was time to go to class, I, Lian, Colin and Damian went separate ways, and I had Cooking class that morning. The day passed quickly and before I knew it school was over, "hey Mari" a vice shouted causing me to groan.

It was Artie Gray; He has had a crush on me since I was 12 and wouldn't give up when I turned him down. Last year for Valentine's Day, he draped a poster on the front of Gotham academy building saying by my valentine along with having this extravagant vase flowers that included a handwritten poem with a teddy bear as big as me. I had to call my mom to pick all that stuff up which was embarrassing, she thought it was sweet, I thought it was creepy since they was a picture of me, wearing my pajamas while spread out on my bed reading how to grow your own garden.

You know what I did ran like hell, that's right I ran like the hounds of hell where after and I ripped open the door to my dad's car and yelled "drive" shocking Dad, Kris and even shocking Tom which is a impossible task.

**Later that night**

We had just finished eating dinner I was fully dressed in my pajamas sitting at my computer chatting with Lian, Colin and Damian.

Plant-girl: Guess who I ran into today

Arrow-Girl: Sasha?

I love my teddy bear: June?

Demon boy: Rebecca?

Plant-girl: No worse way worse

Arrow-Girl: You don't mean Arty?

I love my teddy bear: He still hasn't given up?

Demon Boy: Do you want me to kill him?

Plant-girl: uhh thanks Damian but no well I have to my bed is calling.


End file.
